Luna Roja
by Ayame-xan
Summary: En esta noche tan triste tu fuego esta quemando mi mente haciendo que mi cuerpo olvide el miedo, de todos modo mi tiempo se esta agotando, ¡¡ULTIMO CAPITULO¡¡ entren y lean¡¡
1. Chapter 1

_**LUNA ROJA**_

Estaba conmocionada, abrumada, por todas aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza, sucesos que no podía recordarbien - ¿_Estaré soñando?, ¿Esto es un sueño?,_ _si fuese un sueño, ¡¡quería despertar ya¡¡- _.

Cuantas noches más debo sufrir este tormento del no saber quien soy, del no saber por que estoy aquí, del no saber nada de mi antiguo yo, Todo esta tan borroso y confuso, solo tengo un recuerdo de mi pasado, y allí estabas, enfrente de mi como un ángel que acababa de perder sus alas, ofreciéndome una mano a la que coger, -_¿por que?, ¿por que eres tu el único que aparece en mis recuerdos?- _.

Los últimos rayos del amanecer atraviesa la habitación de la chica de una forma mas débil que a los poco minutos va desapareciendo con rapidez, ella se encontraba acostada en la cama con los ojos clavados en el techo,-_Una vez mas…no pude dormir…-_ la chica comienza a sentir escalofríos que van recorriendo todo su cuerpo haciendo que se sienta como si le hubiesen clavado miles de agujas-_No puedo mas….¡¡NO PUEDO MAS¡¡, que alguien…¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE¡¡-_ de repente la chica escucha como llaman a la puerta, ella se sorprende y se inclina hacia delante rápidamente.

-_¡¡Yuki¡¡, ¡¡Yuki¡¿se te han pegado las sábanas?- La voz provenía del otro lado de la puerta. le pertenecía a un joven ._

_-¿¡¡ Zero¡¡? , ¿Que haces aquí? – la chica atónita al saber de quien pertenecía la voz._

_-El director y yo nos extrañamos de que no bajaras a desayunar, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_-__ S-si me quede algo dormida, mejor ve sin mi a la clase, me va a llevar un rato arreglarme -._

_-__ ¿¿ Estas segura??- el chico comienza a preocuparse._

_- Vamos, ya te lo dije…-_

_-Esta bien….-_

La joven escucha como cada vez se va alejando las pisadas.

_Esto es ridículo, enserio creí que Zero había escuchado mis plegarias….pareceré tonta….-_

La joven se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el armario, coge su uniforme que estaba colgado, después se dirige hacia la silla que estaba al lado de la ventana donde alcanza sus medias que estaban puestas encima de la silla, comienza a vestirse con lentitud y desánimos, estaba cansada de haberse pasado otra noche sin poder dormir, dudando en poder concebir el sueño una vez mas-_Estoy agotada….-. _La chica después de haberse colocado el uniforme y las medias, empezó a buscar los zapatos con la mirada- ¿Dónde estarán?- se cruza de brazos, cierra los ojos e intenta recordar donde deposito los zapatos antes de acostarse,-_¡Ah ¡ ya me acuerdo-_ La joven se agacha, levanta las sabanas de la cama, y ahí estaban los zapatos.-_Bueno llego la hora de volver a la realidad y proseguir con los estudios-_.

En la Academia Cross las cosas siguen igual, la clase diurna siguen sin saber nada de la existencia de los _Vampiros_ e ignoran creer que existan, para ellos son puras leyendas de tipos chiflados que no sabían que inventar para asustar a las personas, Pobres ilusos, los vampiros existen de verdad, son como dioses antes los ojos humanos, criaturas perfectas con rostros pálidos y labios carnosos, ojos penetrantes y atracción irresistible, Si, así son los vampiros, individuos con sed de sangre que hacen que te estremezcas, que seres tan aterradores, pero alguien como tu no puede ser así, ¿verdad?….Kaname.

Kaname es la persona, no, la única persona a la que recuerdo cuando era niña, antes de irme con el director, el me salvó aquella noche de invierno, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque antes cada noche cuando podía dormir siempre se repetía el mismo sueño y aquel sueño era mi primer recuerdo, esto debe de sonar raro-_ ¿primer?-_ bueno era como si estuviese en blanco, inconsciente cuando me di cuenta estaba en el bosque sola, cubierta de nieve, enfrente de mi apareció como por arte de magia un hombre, el era un vampiro con largos colmillos que brillaban a la luz de la luna, si no fuese por Kaname yo no estaría aquí, realmente yo no recuerdo nada mas antes de los 5 años. Sinceramente, Kaname desde entonces lleva unas cuantas veces salvándome-_ Realmente debo ser un estorbo-_ pero francamente deseo que lo siga haciendo….

La chica cruza todo el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la clase, entra con cansancio a la clase.

_¡¡YUUKI__¡¡-Gritaba una chica desde su asiento_

_¿¿Yori??- se sorprendió la chica_

_¿Qué haces hay parada?, corre ven a tu asiento –_

_Si, si – dice la chica obedientemente _

_Esta vez has venido mas tarde que Zero –_

_Si, bueno, creo que me esta pegando sus costumbres –_

_Jajá jajá,-_

_La chica se gira, para poder visualizar donde estaba su compañero_

_mira yori- señalaba a zero- aunque el halla venido temprano esta durmiendo en su pupitre_

_Jajaja, bueno el siempre ha sido así – _

_Que envidia…-_

_La amiga se sorprende - ¿Por que?- pregunta con curiosidad_

_Bueno a mi también me encantaría dormir de esa forma…-_

_¿no__ puedes dormir?-_

_Últimamente no..-_

_¿por__ que?, ¿tienes pesadillas? o tal vez sea insomnio-_

_S-si….., sabes da igual-_

_¡Pero yuuki¡...-La chica es interrumpida por la llegada del profesor._

Yori siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, pero ella nunca podrá comprenderme, por ahora ni siquiera me puedo entenderme yo misma.

Después de que terminase otra mañana matutina tocaron las campanas de la ultima clase, ahora el atardecer hace su presencia llenando de colores cálidos todo el cielo, haciéndolo majestuoso, todos los alumnos se reunían a las puertas de la entrada a la clase nocturna a la espera de los estudiantes nocturnos.

-¡¡¡Apártense, por favor¡¡¡- gritaba yuuki a la multitud que se situaba enfrente de la entrada

- ¡DIA TRAS DIA LA MISMA HISTORIA¡ odio ser el delegado- Gritaba Zero con fuerza

- ¡Los de diurna vuelvan a sus clases¡- seguía gritando la chica sabiendo que era ignorada por completo – dios, estoy muy cansada para esto…-

- KYAAA, SE ESTAN ABRIENDO LAS PUERTAS- gritaba un grupito de chicas eufóricas por ver a sus brillantes caballeros, apartándose de la puerta para que pudieran pasar aquellas bellas personas.

- Esto no te cabrea yuuki-

-…….-

- ¿¡EH, me estas escuchando ¡? El chico se gira para mirar a la muchacha pero esta tiene la mirada puesto en otro lugar – Ya veo…como siempre tu mirada nunca esta puesta en mi.-

Kaname Kuran, un vampiro, el es mi caballero brillante, bueno mas bien oscuro. Hace que mi corazón palpite a toda velocidad, No puedo evitar el mirarle y sonrojarme,¿ estaré loca, por querer a un ser tan superior a mi?.....¿ querer?.....-_No se el significado de tan grandes palabras…-_

¿ _Que estas balbuceando?- pregunto el chico con una ceja arqueada_

_¿eh?, N-nada, jajajajjajaja-_

_Baja de una vez de las nubes – dijo el chico enfadado y dirigiéndose al grupo de chicas para echarlas una vez mas_

_Zero……-_

_L_a chica comienza a mirar a su alrededor

¿Dónde_ estará kaname?- la chica nota una presencia detrás de ella , algo realmente tenebroso -_

_Detrás de ti yuuki- _

Un susurro recorrió sus oídos haciendo que se estremeciera, su voz era tan suave y penetrante, solo el notar su aliento en la nunca hacia que se le erizara la piel., la chica da un brinco y se pone enfrente de el.

_K-k-Kaname-sempai¡¡¡?????- dijo casi gritando y desconcertada_

_Yuuki ya te dije que me llamaras solo Kaname_

_N-no, seria muy grosero de mi parte- la chica comenzó a sentirse nerviosa_

_¿que te sucede, yuuki??- _

_N-nada..-_

_Estas pálida, ¿y esas ojeras? –_

_No es nada…una noche mala….supongo…-_

_Te preocupa algo –_

_N-no, ¡¡ por supuesto que no¡¡- empeoro su nerviosismo_

_Yuuki….- el vampiro coloca su mano en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente- No quiero que me ocultes nada, si no me pondría triste-_

_Kaname-sempai, no, Kaname…..-_

_¿__y, bien?, ¿¿ que sucede??-_

_Yo….simplemente no puedo dormir por las noches- Kaname aparta la mano de su mejilla_

_Ya veo – se queda pensativo- se lo has comentado al director_

_N-no¡¡, no quiero ser una molestia –_

_Yuuki, tu nunca serás una molestia_

_Gracias Kaname…-_

Son los dos interrumpidos por Zero

_-Yuuki es hora de irse –_

El vampiro le hecha una mirada desafiante a zero_- es un placer verte de nuevo zero-_

_Tsk – _este toma la mano de la chica y se alejan del vampiro_._

_Que miedo das a veces zero-kun-_

La chica que a sido tomado por la fuerza hace un intento por soltarse pero fue inútil llevaba días sin dormir y estaba cansada.

¡¡ESPERA, ZERO-KUN¡¡- gritaba la chica con la esperanza de que este le hiciese caso

¿¡¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TE ACERCAS A EL¡¡¡??- Gritaba el chico enfadado

¿¿¿POR QUE NO??? – Gritaba ahora ella , pero su voz no era tan fuerte como la de el

El muchacho se para en seco haciendo que ella se tropezara con su espalda

Le suelta la mano – No se como te puede gustar ese vampiro –

como puedes decir eso, ¿¿acaso tu no eres también un vampiro??-

¡¡ NO ME PONGAS A SU NIVEL¡¡, ¡¡YO FUI OBLIGADO A CONVERTIME EN ESE REPULSIVO SER ¡¡¡-

La chica se queda de piedra sin saber que decir ya que ella ya sabia el porque era zero un vampiro y todo el pasado doloroso que tuvo que sufrir.

Lo siento – se disculpa ella

El chico la mira con ternura- No tienes que disculparte, idiota –

No lo puedo evitar, zero, cuando le noto cerca no soy yo misma, tampoco quiero eso, pero ¡¡ no lo puedo impedir¡¡-

Que sientes cuando el se te acerca….-

Yuuki se sonroje por la pregunta de zero- N-no lo se…- se sonroje aun mas

tu cara te delata…-

Lo siento….es solo que su mera presencia…me atrae a el….no se como explicarlo…- la chica baja la cabeza

Dime yuuki, ¿y que es lo que sientes al acercarme yo? –

La chica se sorprende por escuchar la pregunta del chico, pero ¿¿ que era lo que sentía?, la chica se queda pensando bastante rato

tanto tiempo tienes que pensártelo, je. –

¡¡ no es lo que piensas¡¡-

Lo se , yo no soy Kaname kuran – le da la espalda a la chica

No, eres Zero y quiero que sigas siendo Zero –

El chico le mira de refilón – Vamos, ya esta oscureciendo – la chica se queda apenada por no proporcionarle otra respuesta mejor.

Otra noche más, de igual de tenebrosa, de igual de vacía con una luna redonda y blanca que a través de mis ojos es roja, roja del color de la sangre. Como siempre me encuentro en mi habitación encerrada en estas cuatro paredes ahogándome, asfixiándome con mi propio respirar-_¿¿ que me esta sucediendo??-_ miro a mi alrededor y solo veo manchas de sangre, todo esta cubierto por ese liquido rojo, las paredes, la cama, el suelo, mis manos - _¿estoy alucinando? – _tengo miedo , tengo tanto miedo,-_¿¿¡ POR QUE NADIE ESCUCHA MIS PLEGARIAS¡¡??, ¿¿¡ CUANTO TIEMPO MAS TENDRE QUE AGUANTAR¡?? -_ .

La chica que estaba en una esquina de la habitación sentada se refugia en sus brazos y comienza a llorar por unos minutos y se levanta hasta llegar a la ventana la abre para que le pueda dar el aire fresco.

-_Que noches tan tranquila, es una lastima que no pudiera aprovecharla-_

La chica deja la ventana abierta y se dirige hacia su cama tumbándose boca arriba, clavando sus ojos en el techo, aun le recorrían algunas lágrimas, como pequeños cristales deslizándose por su mejilla cayendo en su pecho, intenta con desesperación dormirse pero no puede, entonces de repente escucha que están llamando a la puerta.

_-Yuuki, soy zero, ¿estas despierta?-_

_La chica dudaba en contestar, pero dejo sus dudas atrás y contesto – S-si… ¿que sucede? –_

_¿Puedo entrar? – _

_Claro –_

Entra el chico a la habitación, su mirada se fijo directamente en la chica que estaba recostada en la cama.

_Había escuchado algunos ruidos, ¿estas bien?-_

_S-si….-_

_¿seguro?-_

_La chica sonríe con esfuerzo – S-siii, Ya te lo dije –_

_lo se, lo se , pero solo estoy preocupado –_

_Zero…..-_

El chico mira le mira fijamente_ – si todo esta bien, entonces me voy –_

_S-si….- _el chico va a cerrar la puerta pero antes de que el la cerrase ella le grita_ - ¡ESPERA¡ - _El chico para la puerta en seco_ – T-te podías quedar hasta que me durmiese , ya se que soy ya una adulta para dormir sola y para que no me diese miedo la oscuridad y todo eso, pero últimamente no e dormido bien ….y tu podías hacer como peluche, sabes de pequeña yo dormía con un peluche era tan agradable la sensación de dormir con algo que te pudiese proteger, N-no estoy diciendo que durmamos en la cama los dos juntos….por que no creo que cupiéramos, pero podías estar en la silla o en el suelo o sentado en un lado de la cama , como lo solía hacer el director cuando era yo mas pequ…._

_¡¡yuuki¡¡- grito de repente el chico interrumpiéndola_

_¿¿ SI?? -_

_Esta bien, lo haré – dijo el chico con una expresión de ternura_

_A la chica se le ilumino la cara - ¡¡ GRACIAS ZERO¡¡_

El muchacho coloco la silla justo enfrente de la cama, ella se tumbo mirando a zero a los ojos y este la cubrió con las sabanas.

_¿Esto te incomoda? –__ pregunto ella _

_No, al contrario, recuerdas, siempre hacías esto por mi cuando éramos mas pequeños-_

_Eso era por que Zero era una persona muy alterada y enfermaba con frecuencia _

_Jaja, ¿en serio? , pero tu siempre estabas hay para cuidarme , eso me alegraba _

_Ya veo…entonces ¿puedo tomarte de la mano? , yo lo hacia cuando te cuidaba -_

_Puedes confiar en mi , no me iré hasta que te hallas dormido –_

_¡¡ TE EQUIVOCAS ¡¡- se sorprende el chico por la alteración de la chica y ella comienza a sonrojarse – Es para sentirme mas segura….-_

_Vale, eso si fue incomodo – comienza a reírse el chico_

_¡¡Cállate¡¡ , si no quieres no lo hagas –_

_El chico la mira con cariño y le coge de la mano, ella se asombra por el gesto de su compañero._

_-Zero…-_

_- así nunca te vas a dormir –_

_- Solo una cosa más –_

_- ¿de que se trata? –_

_- cuando estoy con zero siento alivio, me siento relajada, feliz por poder pasar tiempo a tu lado a veces, incluso confusa por las cosas que me dices pero siempre pero-la chica comienza a llorar, pero era un llanto débil , unas cuantas lagrimas de emoción – P-pero cuando no estas cerca siento miedo….¿ soy rara? –_

_El chico que estaba atónito por las palabras de la chica – No, no te preocupes yuuki, yo siempre estaré aquí, por siempre –_

_Lo juras –_

_Si , por toda la eternidad –_

Mis ojos acabaron por cerrarse poco a poco, si, esta noche no seria como las demás, gracias a la calida mano que esta sujetando la mía, puedo dormir en paz por una noche, dejar atrás todos mis fantasmas y dormir placidamente, aunque aquel momento no sabia que era Zero para mi cuando el me lo pregunto tan directamente, ahora lo se, bueno creo que lo se, Zero es la persona mas importante de mi vida, sin el, yo no seria nada, por eso no quiero soltar esta mano nunca, aunque Kaname se enfade , yo nunca dejare a Zero.

_**Esta noche no me parece la luna tan roja**_

**Bueno, estoy es lo que hay por ahora, he querido partir esta historia en dos o tres capítulos**** aunque se hagan breves vale la pena , si les gusto el primero , ¡¡ esperar a ver los siguientes¡¡, hace mucho , mucho que no escribía una historia, así que no sean duros XD, bueno lean y digamen que les a parecido , ADIOOOOSSS .**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un nuevo amanecer**_

Cuando abrí los ojos pude contemplar con cierta admiración aquel amanecer tan bello que se asomaba por la ventana, sin embargo pienso que antes no me había acordado de ningún amanecer, nunca le di mucha importancia. Recuerdo que primero la luz llego a la puerta de madera, luego un rayo cada vez más grande y más brillante se paseó entre las hojas de los árboles y por ultimo el sol traspaso las misma ventanas quedando sombras en las cortinas y en otros muebles, además se veía la forma de Zero que aun dormía. Sentí los destellos y el calor del sol en mis propias manos y luego mas tarde en mi rostro. Me quedé en cama pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido, en como las alucinaciones no cedían y como aumentaba mi terror nocturno, realmente necesitaba respuestas, pero quien podría concedérmelas.

La joven comienza a mirar al chico que se encuentra a su lado.

_Eres un idiota….al final te quedaste toda la noche –_ la chica mece del brazo del joven.

_Zero, despierta, ya ha amanecido-_

El chico apretó los parpados antes de abrirlos – _Cuanta luz…-_ el chico confuso mira a la joven con los ojos entreabiertos - _ ¿Que hora es? -_

_No lo se …te quedaste dormido –_

_Me duele la espalda….-_ comienza a estirarse para crujirse la espalda

_Lo siento fue por mi culpa –_

_Ya no importa lo mejor será que me valla a mi habitación para arreglarme – _el chico se levanta de la silla, la coge por un lado y arrastrándola la lleva hasta dejarla donde se encontraba antes, ahora se dirige hacia la puerta la abre pero antes de irse la chica lo para.

¡_ESPERA¡-_

_¿Que pasa ahora?, ¿Quieres que también te vista_?-

La chica se sonroja -_ ¡T-te equivocas¡, solo quería darte las gracias, pero ahora no quiero hacerlo IDIOTA.-_

El joven comienza a sonreír – _De nada - _ y tras decir esto sale de la habitación.

_Porque siempre tienes que ser así….-_

Me quede un rato mas, antes de vestirme, contemplando aquella mañana, no se como decirlo pero sentía que ese seria mi ultimo amanecer, así que me despedí del alba y me fui a vestirme.

Cada paso que daba mi corazón latía con más fuerza haciendo que resonara en mi cabeza, no estaba nerviosa como muchas veces anteriores, ni tampoco tenia miedo de que en mitad del pasillo de la academia apareciera salpicaduras de sangre , todo causado por mi mente, como anteriormente, extrañamente estaba tranquila, alo mejor seria porque por fin pude dormir en paz sin que nada pudiese inquietar mi calma, No sabia exactamente que me ocurría pero el único síntoma que si sentía era ese escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo, que raro.

La chica caminaba hasta llegar a la clase para comenzar con otro día "normal", entra y se dirige donde el asiendo al lado de su mejor amiga.

_Yuuki, enhorabuena has llegado temprano –_

_Jooo, yori eres muy cruel –_

_La amiga comienza a reírse – __jajá, me alegro de que estés mejor –_

_¿A-a que te refieres? –_

_Ya lo sabes, últimamente estabas como ausente, además, siempre parecías cansada y tu rostro estaba pálido, no se como, pero hoy te ves mas brillante, solo un poco mas, acaso, ¿ a pasado algo realmente bueno? –_

A la chica se le vino en mente la noche anterior con Zero –_ No…lo normal….jeje…-_ comienza a sonrojarse

_Jajaja, te estas sonrojando, ¿que paso?, ¿que paso? –_

_Ya te dije que Nada, solo conseguí dormir –_

_MmMmM –_

_Para ya……-_

Entra el profesor, coloca sus cosas encima de la mesa y se dirige a los alumnos.

_Chicos abrir el libro por la pagina 50 –_

Pensé una y otra vez que este seria un día normal como cualquier otro, después de las clases me dirigiría a la clase nocturna donde tendría que deshacerme de todas esas personas insoportables que admiraban a los alumnos que componía la clase nocturna, aquel era mí deber, pero…no se porque, pero seguía pensando que aquel día iba a ser el ultimo día que volvería a hacerlo.

_Que te ha pasado, llegas tarde – _dijo el muchacho molesto

_Lo siento zero –_

_Otra vez estas ida –_

_N-no¡, - _se acerca a zero y le da un manotazo en la espalda - _¡¡¡ ESFORCEMONOS AL MAXIMO, ZERO¡¡_

El chico dolorido – _pero que clase de ánimos son esos, idiota –_

_CHICAS, NO PODEIS ESTAR AQUÍ, VOLVER A LA RESIDENCIA – _gritaba la chica ignorando a su compañero

_No me ignores- _

_MOVEOOSSSS –_

Las puertas comienzan a abrirse

YA ESTAN AQUÍ, KYAA – gritaba un grupo de chicas con las feromonas al pie de cañón

Siempre lo mismo, después de que los alumnos de clase nocturna salgan y todos admiren su belleza, todo volverá a la normalidad, después yo regresaría con zero e iríamos los dos a cenar con el director, después estaríamos un rato yo y zero vigilando a los de la clase nocturna y por ultimo volvería a mi habitación e intentaría dormir, esto era todo.

Pero, por que seguía torturándome con el mismo pensamiento de que eso era lo ultimo que haría y que no habrá un mañana para mi, no puede ser, ¿¿ ya e llegado a la locura??

La chica volvió a la realidad cuando vio acercarse kaname.

_Buenas tardes , kaname-sempai – _dijo la chica educadamente

_Buenas tarde, yuuki, ¿como te encuentras hoy?_ –

_M-mucho mejor , gracias por preguntar_ –

_Cualquier preocupación házmelo saber_ –

N_-no, no quiero ser una molestia_ – dijo la chica humildemente

_Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti Yuuki_ – dijo serio el joven vampiro

Se sorprende la chica – _E-el que es_…

_El__ que te guardes todos tus miedos y preocupaciones en tu interior y el no querer compartirlo con los demás, eso te hacer parecer que no confías en nadie y me hace parecer desconfiable_ -

_No es lo que parece, es solo que no quiero ser una molestia para ti , Kaname-sempai_-

_Que__ te hace pensar eso_ –

_Bueno tu siempre estas hay cuando tengo problemas, siempre tengo que ser salvada por ti, parece como si no puedo __arreglármelas por mi misma, eso me hace ser una molestia_ – dijo la chica avergonzada

_¿Por que eres tan amable__ yuuki?_ –

_No lo soy….-_ mira para otro lado

_Yuuki , yo solo quiero protegerte y cuando estés preparada ven y cuéntame tus temores –_

La chica no sabia que decir –

_Yuuki_ – llamo de nuevo a la chica con un brillo en sus ojos

_Kaname ¡¡G__racias¡¡_ - Salio la chica disparada hacia zero para ayudarlo en echar aun la gente que había a los alrededores.

¿Que es esto?, ¿que me pasa?, ¿por que siempre acabo huyendo de la gentileza de Kaname?, ¿por que simplemente no puedo dejarme llevar por sus palabras? Quiero contárselo todo, todo lo que he visto, todas esas cosas horribles que me acechan por la noche, todos mis malos momentos en el que solo me aliviaba cuando me hartaba de llorar hasta que me quedaba seca, necesito a alguien que me escuche y que me ayude, le necesito a el, ¿¿ entonces por que no puedo??, ¿¿ por que cada noche lo único que hago es aullarle a la luna??, estoy tan cansada de mi misma rutina, estoy tan cansada de mi mismos dudas, solo quiero estar rodeada en los brazos de algún caballero que me haga sentir indiferente ante las desgracias de este mundo, quiero desconectar de todo, quiero….simplemente desaparecer…hundirme hasta el fondo y no volver a la superficie nunca mas.

_Va todo bien_ – pregunto zero a verla con una cara de preocupación

_Si, si, va todo perfectamente_ –

_Ese vampiro dijo algo para molestarte_ –

_No, al contrario solo dijo algunas palabras cariñosas_ –

_Ya veo….-_ dijo el chico con una cara apenada

_Oye , zero –_

_Dime-_

_Tu nunca me cuentas tus preocupaciones, puedo saber el por que –_

_Por que nunca me has preguntado directamente –_

_Valla …, pero si te preguntara tu me lo dirías –_

_No lo se –_

_Desconfías__ de mi –_

_No, ¿y tú, desconfías de mí? –_

_Creo que desconfió de mi misma…jaja….eso es raro…-_

el chico apoya su mano en la cabeza de la chica y le acaricia – _cuantas veces te habré dicho que si algo anda mal , dímelo, supongo que esto también te lo habrá dicho ese vampiro –_

Si…_-_

_Entonces porque sencillamente no vas y me lo cuentas a mi o a el –_

La chica mira a Zero – _Tienes razón ,es que últimamente solo me gustaría desaparecer –_

_Todos en algún momento hemos pensado eso –_

Como pensaba siempre me refugio en las palabras de Zero, el hace que me sienta mejor, pero lo siento por el, por que es como si le utilizase para que me haga sentirme bien, debo ser horrible, pero aun sigo pensando igual, aun tengo ese nudo en la garganta, aun pretendo hundirme y tocar fondo, necesito algo mas que las palabras amables de zero, necesito a Kaname-sempai, mas que nunca, enserio es el único que hace que mi ser este completo, quien sabe alo mejor también le este utilizando a el, soy un lobo voraz que se alimenta de la cortesía de los demás.

Esa noche fue calurosa y como las demás tenía una enorme esfera plateada deslumbrando el cielo oscurecido- _que bella -_.

La chica estaba andando por los pasillo de la clase diurna para comprobar que no había ningún alumno rondando por la noche, mientras que zero estaba vigilando las afueras, de repente la chica siente un frío escalofriante, la joven se para en seco y mira a su alrededor, al ver que solo hay oscuridad sigue adelante pero con miedo, entonces nota el aliento de una persona en su nuca, la chica se gira rápidamente, pero seguía sin ver nada , entonces con mas sobresalto que antes empieza a aligerar el paso hasta llegar el punto de correr, ella pensaba que lo estaba imaginando, como siempre, pero ahora escuchaba pasos de alguien que la estaba persiguiendo, sonaba mas y mas fuerte, la chica sin saber que estaba pasando giro la esquina del pasillo chocándose con una persona, ella cae al suelo asustada, mira hacia arriba y lo único que pudo ver eran unos ojos rojos fijados en ella, eran como dos rubís iluminando la oscuridad, la chica inmóvil solo pudo contemplar la persona que se escondía tras la espesa oscuridad, ella por un impulso se levanto y se fue corriendo por el lado que vino, corría y corría pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que aun estaba siendo perseguida, entre lagrimas y ansiedad empezó a gritar como una histérica pediendo ayuda, pero no había contestación de nadie, zero no podía oírle porque estaba afuera de la academia, estaba sola ante la sombras y ante ese ser con mirada diabólica, estaba tan aterrada que solo podía correr para poder llegar a la habitación del director, pero de repente se para en seco, aun le recorrían lagrimas por su mejilla, se para y se gira para atrás, como por arte de magia desapareció esa sensación de persecución, ahora lo único que se podía escuchar en la sala era su corazón acelerado que daba la impresión de que en el cualquier momento estallaría, la joven extrañada pero aun con pánico vuelva a girarse pero con asombro ante sus ojos allí estaba delante de ella esa figura aterradora con aquellos ojos mirándola, acechándola, ella no podía moverse , ni si quiera lograba respirar, realmente ella pensaba que esa persona la iba a matar, descuartizar y haría que desapareciese sus pedazos, estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera podía pestañear , su corazón latía con mas intensidad, ya no podía mas se sentía débil las piernas le fallaban, comenzó a ver nubloso, todo su miedo simplemente lo ahogo en un suspiro mientras caía al suelo

Temiendo en que pasara más tarde.

Se cumplió aquello que dije, me estoy hundiendo en una condensa oscuridad, aunque no me este ahogando noto como si lo estuviera, noto como algo me esta presionando los pulmones, duele tanto que quiero que termine de una vez.

Cuando pude abrir por fin mis ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, yo estaba sentada en el suelo, mi espalda estaba contra la puerta de mi habitación, que estaba ocurriendo, hace un momento estaba siendo acechada por alguna criatura, y ahora estoy en mi habitación, ¿¿ otra vez estuve teniendo alucinaciones??-_ No puede ser-._

A la chica le vibraba la voz, comenzó a agarrarse de los brazos y balaceándose, pareciendo una perturbada, la chica ya había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, comenzó a temblar con nervio y fijo su mirada en la ventana que estaba abierta, poco a poco un aire fuerte sacudía toda la habitación, la chica luchaba ante el fuerte viento, se levanto e intento llegar hasta la ventana alzando al frente el brazo izquierdo para intentar combatir mejor con el viento, cuando quiso darse cuenta había alguien enfrente de ella, esta se paro aturdida, el fuerte viento ceso, y ella aun confundida sin saber ya que era real y que no.

_-No puede ser….tu realmente eres Kaname…- _pregunto paralizada

-_ …..-_

_- No me digas que esto también a sido creada por mi mente…..jajajaja….-_

_-….-_

_El chico _solo sabía mirar a Yuuki con una mirada muda

_¡¡ CONTESTAME MALDITA SEA ¡¡- _gritaba la chica desesperadamente

_Que te ha pasado yuuki …-_

_Kaname…..eres tú…, de verdad eres, ¿kaname? – _preguntaba la chica alarmada

_Si, soy yo, yuuki –_

Pero no era como el kaname de siempre, este tenía una mirada vacía y un rostro apenando por algo que ha pasado o que esta por pasar, aunque la chica ignoraba todos aquellos aspecto, solo quería que alguien la llevara lejos de su demencia, así que conmovida corrió hacia el para encontrarse con sus brazos.

_ERES TU DE VERDAD, debes tu de verdad – _decía la chica entre lagrimas- _estaba tan asustada, te lo diré todo, todo lo que me ha estado ocurriendo, realmente yo tenia pesadillas, veía cosas que no existía, hasta te vas a reir hace un momento me estaba persiguiendo alguien me desmaye y acabe aquí jajaja…no lo puedo creer –_ la chica lloraba con mas ganas

_Lo siento tanto yuuki –_

_¿por que? – _dijo aun refugiado en los brazos del vampiro

_Por no haberte ayudado antes y haberte dejado en esa forma humana, veo que tu cuerpo no aguantaba mas –_

_¿a que te refieres? – _se aleja la chica de el

_Lo siento –_

La chica se desmaya otra vez con tan solo mirar aquellos ojos que se tiñeron en color sangre.

Otra vez caí en aquel mar lleno de tinieblas, cayendo sin cesar y mientras descendía un pensamiento recorrió mi mente.

_**Realmente no iba a ver para mi otro nuevo amanecer.**_

**Wowowow, lo he dejado en un momento interesante, ¿¿ que pasara con yuuki y kaname? (creo k la gente se lo imaginara XD) bueno esto es todo por ahora, recordar que el siguiente capitulo será el final. Comente como les a parecido y Adiós **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adiós**_

Todo a mí alrededor estaba cubierto de un blanco espeso, donde poco a poco una sombra iba devorando aquella blancura, Estaba de pie observando mí en torno con inquietud, este lugar, nunca lo había visto antes,_ ¿que podría ser?_ Lo último que recordaba era como mis ojos se perdían en el destello rojo que emanaba los ojos de Kaname.

La chica se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación que estaba ubicada debajo de su cuarto, ella estaba sujetada por aquel vampiro que la atesoraba en sus brazos.

-

_Pronto despertaras de es__te mal sueño yuuki…-_susurra el chico con cariño

La chica abre los ojos despacio, se sentía cansada, su cuerpo pasó a ser una masa ligera, creía que si el chico no la sujetaba podría flotar con el viento, solo podía contemplar con una mirada perdida aquella noche oscura e estrellada.

-_Parece que va a nevar…-_dijo la chica

-_ Eso es imposible…- _le contesto el vampiro

La chica tenía su mirada fijada en el cielo de repente sonrío con dulzura, alzando el brazo intentando alcanzar algo en el aire, gira su cabeza para posar su mirada en el chico que la estaba abrazando.

_Ya te __ dije, que iba a nevar –_

_Al parecer me equivocaba –_ el joven vampiro miro hacia arriba para contemplar aquel espectáculo

La chica estaba en lo cierto, comenzó a nevar, primero empezó de una manera suave, pero poco tiempo después empezó a caer con más fuerza dando una sensación de ventisca junto con el viento.

_Que bello… ¿No crees? – _dijo la chica con una voz baja pero a la vez suave

_Yuuki, ¿vivirías conmigo por toda la eternidad? –_pregunto el chico derepente

_-__….eternamente…que palabra tan cruel…pero…por kaname…viviré en la oscuridad para siempre….-_

La noche estaba triste, todo esta muy oscuro, siento frío, aunque las palabras de Kaname son tan reconfortante que hace que mi corazón se sienta algo calido. Pero aun sigue siendo una noche triste, parece que el cielo este llorando copos de nieve, ¿por que será?, alo mejor por que hoy, en este mismo instante ¿Yo desapareceré con la nieve? No mentiré si digo que no tengo miedo, pero estoy deseando que llegue el momento en que mi ser deje este cuerpo vacío, como una flor marchitándose, esperando que caiga el ultimo pétalo .Pero gracias a la persona que esta a mi lado yo he podido disfrutar de una vida sin preocupaciones, alojada en la luz, me sentiré algo apenada por no volver a sentir la emoción de estar vivo por dentro, no me arrepiento de haber vivido así ,de haber aceptado el apoyo, los mimos de esta persona. Me acuerdo que después de cada pesadilla que tenia me imaginaba que al despertad el estaría a mi lado y lo primero que vería seria sus ojos viéndome tiernos, también sus labios dulce como la miel. Quien me diría que seria esta persona quien me robaría mi alma, el, Mi príncipe de las tinieblas, me hace feliz saber que no hubiese sido otra persona…

La chica coloco su mano en la mejilla del joven vampiro

-_Estas helado…-_

_-En cambio tú, eres tan calida –_

El joven vampiro pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella, mientras que su otro brazo sujetaba con fuerza su hombro, de manera que no pudiera chica que veía las intenciones del joven vampiro intentaba resistirse.

_No hagas las cosas más difíciles yuuki…-_

_¡¡¿ NO ES NORMAL TENER MIEDO?¡¡ -_

Note que sus manos se cerraban sobre mi hombro y mi espalda como tenazas de metal forjado, aunque no me arrepentía de dejar esta vida, sentía temor de no poder volver a hacer aquellas cosas humanas, tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizada en lo que me pueda convertir.

Cuando inicie mi ultimo intento de resistirme el me acerco hasta dejar mi rostro justo delante de aquellos ojos con resplandor rojizo, me miraban con deseos de devorarme, sin ser dueña de mis actos comencé a llorar y cerré mis ojos apretándolos con fuerzas, mientras el bajaba su rostro hasta dejar sus labios cerca de mi cuello, lamiéndolo una y otra vez , aguantando antes de sentir el placer mas extraordinario, sin poder resistir la tentación note como primero besaba mi fina piel y como poco después hundía sus colmillos en ella, al sentir tal agresión abrí mis ojos de tal manera que sentí que iban a salirse de orbita en cualquier momento, aun me estaba resistiendo pero cada vez mis movimientos se hacían mas débiles, no podía hacer nada contra aquellos fuertes brazos que me agarraban, cada vez sentía como una luz se apagaba, alzando otra vez mi brazo intentando capturar aquellos copos de nieve que veía como se transformaban de un blanco a un color rojizo que iba pasando a un rojo sangre fuerte tan fuerte como el que brotaba de mi propio cuello, aunque ya no sentía dolor solo agotamiento, ni siquiera podía sostener mas mi brazo en alto , lo deje caer, mis parpados se estaban cerrando, entonces Kaname se separo de mi cuello, me miro y contemplo como mi vida se estaba apagando poco a poco, nos miramos uno al otro entonces Cerré por completo mis ojos.

_Yuuki , solo aguanta un poco mas –_

El joven vampiro acerco su muñeca a su boca, este muerde con cuidado hasta dejar deslizarse un chorro de sangre, coloco su meñueca en los labios de la chica, pero esta no respondió ante la sangre, el chico sitúa otra vez su muñeca en su boca y empieza a absorber la sangre que brotaba de aquella herida, cuando vio que tenia suficiente sangre almacenada, sujeto con una mano la cabeza de la chica, mientras el se acercaba hasta tocar sus labios con los de ella para así poder besarla y dejar pasar la sangre de su boca a la de ella, algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por la comisura del labio de la chica.

De un sobresalto empecé a forjear de nuevo, ya que el liquido que recorría mi garganta era como fuego, pero aquella persona no tenia intención de dejar que me fuera, abría y cerraba mis ojos constantemente , entonces el se separo de mi dejándome caer en el suelo, Sentí como un dulce escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo y de cómo aquella nieve teñida de roja caía sobre mi figura, estaba agitada, todo mi ser estaba agitado, excitado por aquel elixir, mi alrededor retumbaba un gran ruido que me envolvía , era el sonido de un gran BOOM, golpeando con un ritmo perfecto un sonido que me inundaba y recorría todo mi cuerpo, Aquel sonido era el de mi corazón golpeando mi pecho, también podía oír perfectamente el latido inquieto de kaname y cuando me di cuenta yo deje de respirar, sin embargo algo seguía haciéndome respirar, no podía hablar, no podía moverme, pero me daba igual, no tenia prisa ni yo ni la persona que estaba a mi lado, lentamente mis sentidos se iban agudizando e iba prediciendo los pasos del clima, sentía como el viento cesaba y como la nieve estaba dejando de caer cubriendo la escuela de un color blanco puro, inocente algo que yo ya no seria nunca mas, comencé a revolverme sentía como mis órganos ya no eran necesarios, pero aun seguían dentro de mi, me percataba de cómo mi cuerpo iba muriéndose de manera lenta y dolorosa.

Entonces por fin note después de todas aquellas sensaciones, sudores, calores, olores, excitaciones, que la yuuki que siempre conocí se desplomo en una inmensa oscuridad que se escondía en mi corazón.

La chica se inclino hacia delante, estaba pensativa por unos instantes pero luego se giro para encontrarse con los ojos de su creador.

El joven vampiro mira a la chica aliviado, acerca su mano hasta la comisura de su labio y le limpia la sangre que se había derramado de sus labios.

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo her…-_ la chica es interrumpida por el grito de una voz que provenía del tejado.

Los dos jóvenes miraron sobresaltados hacia arriba, la chica asombrada veía como un joven apuntaba al vampiro con una pistola, ella se levanta por un impulso y se pone justo enfrente del joven vampiro.

¡¡ DETENTE ZEROO ¡¡ - gritaba la chica

¡¡ESTOY ANTE LA PRESENCIA DE **DOS VAMPIROS **¡¡ - chillaba el joven lleno de rabia

¡¡ NO LO COMPRENDES, EL ES MI HERMANO ¡¡ -

El joven atónito por las palabras de la chica bajo su arma, pero el estaba colérico, no pudo creer en aquellas palabras que pesaban en su corazón.

La chica no pudo resistir mas, estaba débil y acto seguido se desplomo, pero el joven vampiro la sostuvo antes de que chocara contra el suelo, la chica se había desmayado.

_tu….tu..tu,tu,tu,tu ¡¡¡¡ COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACER UNA COSA ASI¡¡ -_estallaba zero de cólera

_ya te lo dije en varias ocasiones, tu solo eras el escudo de yuuki, ya no me haces falta, suficiente es que te halla dejado con vida –_

_NO ME HAGAS DE REIR, CABRON –_

_Debes de estar muy dolido de no poder volver alimentarte de la sangre de yuuki –_

_ELLA SIGNIFICA PARA MI MAS QUE MI PROOVEDORA DE SANGRE, PERO TU ¿¿ QUIEN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES??, YO HE SIDO EL QUE SIEMPRE HA ESTADO A SU LADO, ¿¿ Y TU??, ¿¿ DONDE ESTABAS??, ESCONDIENDOTE EN LAS SOMBRAS Y SOLO JODIENDO LAS COSAS ENTRE YO Y YUUKI – _

_Que niño tan desagradable, no voy a permitirte que me hables de esa forma y desde esta noche, ten más respeto en dirigirte hacia mí o hacia yuuki, ya que los dos somos…-_

Sangre pura, vampiros con la sangre mas distinguida, su sabor hace que se te eriza la piel, yo me convertí en un ser realmente aterrador, pero ese es mi origen, ahora lo veo con claridad, aunque la oscuridad siga hay, ya no volveré a temer la noche, ni tampoco voy a volver a preocuparme de mis alucinaciones, he quedado libre para a echar muchas cosas de menos de mi vida humana, el sabor de la comida, el sentir los rayos del sol en mi piel, el poder contemplar de nuevo un amanecer, que Zero diga mi nombre con ternura y me haga sentir cómoda con mi ambiente, pero aquel tiempo no volverá, aquella yuuki esta lejos de regresar, yo desde el fondo de mi corazón he elegido ser esta criatura, para aliviar mis miedos y preocupaciones…. lo único que sinceramente voy a echar de menos, será tu voz Zero….

_**Esta noche digo Adiós a mi antigua yo……**_

_**Fin**_

_**¿¿¿ Como les pareció??? Pensé en que debería alargar la historia, pero cuando vi como quedo, me dije así esta bien XDXD, ufff..... Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría mucho que me comentase para saber vuestra opinión**__**, además voy a dejar algunas cosas claras , como por ejemplo el por que de las alucinaciones de yuuki, no es que lo halla dejado muy claro en los capítulos, pero he querido dar entender que la otra parte que forma yuuki ( me refiero a la vampirica) no puede soportar seguir estando encerrado en un cuerpo humano y desea salir, por eso siempre pongo que a veces ella estaba cansada, asustada …y la única forma de poder liberarse de todos sus temores era transformándose en un vampiro, recuperando así su memoria y su cordura.**_

_**Bueno os dejo y muchas gracias a aquellos que hallan leído mi historia, ¡¡ GRACIAS¡¡¡**_


End file.
